hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:162.225.218.37
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Steve's new version - 2014 edition!) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Steve820 (talk) 19:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) You can vote on 2017 names now by leaving a message on my talk page! I need an A name that is a girl's name: Anne is already been used. 12:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC)162 Registration You need to create an account...there is vandalism going on from unregistered accounts, so we need to know what's going on, as unregistered user are being approached with caution - it only takes a few minutes to make an account - and stop being disruptive...I saw your edit to Steve's 2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Steve's new version - 2014 edition!) to avoid a block wsc (talk) 12:58, June 29, 2015 (UTC)wsc STOP TELLING ME TO MAKE ONE! I CAN"T AT THE MOMENT! MY PARENTS WON"T LET ME! :( ' 14:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC)162' 10 Worst Hurricane Names you shouldn't use Hi 162, I just too a look at your profile's "10 Worst Hurricane Names you shouldn't use" section, it's hilarious. Eh??? Why, what did you do to deserve that, if you don't mind me asking??? wsc (talk) 07:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Sorry.... Sorry, I have a bad temper. I'm only 10 so it makes since. We could maybe be friends? :) 11:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC)162 Could do...awkward with the time difference, though... wsc (talk) 12:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Tropical Depression in the West Pacific A small weak tropical depression has formed and the 162MC is tracking it. It is expected to become a Tropical Storm or maybe even strengthen into a Severe TS. The storm is generally moving over very warm waters. It might be another Category 4+ typhoon. 12:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC)162 I've already checked the GFS model...its forecast to drop below 900 hpa, passing north of the PAR...it will hit S Korea as a powerful typhoon....maybe cat 3 in a weeks time...GFS is a very reliable source to use...ive used it for a while now Have you seen 17F in the SPac??? it looks like it will become a tropical cyclone briefly before it dissipates tommorow wsc (talk) 12:49, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Nope. I haven't seen that one. I'm kind of focusing on the WPac storm more because of its path in very warm waters. I also see some type of tropical wave formation off of the African Coast. 17F might become a cyclone in the Aus basin. It would probably make landfall on Papa New Guinea. 13:52, June 30, 2015 (UTC)162 Its forecast to move out inot the Atl Ocean within the next week, but I don't think development is possible at the moment wsc (talk) 13:57, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc I'd say it would become this and move into the Gulf like in my prediction. 14:04, June 30, 2015 (UTC)162 Theres a pretty intense hurricane forecast to develop in the EPac season within the 288 hours...may become a cat 2 or higher, as it is forecast to be at within the next 384 hours wsc (talk) 14:07, June 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc At least 12-16 days isn't very long. Chan-hom in the WPac just formed and 17F is a TC! 14:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC)162 Tracking Raquel Raquel is a very late forming TC in the Australian basin. It's expected to make landfall on the Melanesian Islands as a Cyclonic Storm on the 162MC Scale. Tracking Chan-hom Chan-hom has formed in the WPAC and has moved into very warm waters. Chan-hom might become a Severe Hurricane on the 162MC scale. Chan-hom might even become a Category 3+ typhoon. 21:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC)162 Chanhom forecast to rapidly deepen as it moves toward PAR over the next few days...it could be a cat5...the 6th of 2015, I believe it would be...Raquel wont amount to much...cat2 on Fijis scale at most... wsc (talk) 07:50, July 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc As I am typing, Another Tropical Depression formed in the WPac. Chan-hom does look like it's getting more organized as it moves into the PAR. 11:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 Yep...and another 3 areas of disturbed weather have formed...I have never seen a setup like this before...another typhoon is forecast out of GFS at the moment...but I'm still monitoring the event as it becomes more severe wsc (talk) 11:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc It looks like a very strong system will move over the Aleutian Islands on July 6 or 7. 11:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 It may be a super typhoon by hten...this heat is killing me now (im under a tornado watch, its that bad) wsc (talk) 12:08, July 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc I'm used to it. I've been through 11 tornadoes since 2004. I have been through 1 in 2005, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2011, and 2013. I've been through about 30 tornado warnings since 2004. 12:20, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 UK Tornado The last time I was stuck in a tornado was in 2005 - a T5 (F2) - which as I said, has haunted me since...there may have been a tornado touchdown in Scotland, though the hook echo I mentioned was poorly defined and elongated...I need advice, asap - im dying of heat exhaustion almost here...and I have a supercell just outside of my city producing severe t storms wsc (talk) 12:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc If you hear a train-like noise, that's when a tornado is at the maximum of 300 yards from your house. When the tornado is tossing debris in the yard, your doomed. You would have to get in an interior room. Nothing is to be feared. If you think in your head that it will miss you, It will happen 99% of the time. 13:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 OK... Severe thunderstorms are picking up in strength now...watch remains in effect until midnight, though... wsc (talk) 13:05, July 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc If it's in the middle of the night, just sleep in an interior room, or you can get as many cusions to put around and on top of you. 13:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 HMMMMMMM...comfy...id love to try that, but this heat is kinda killing me!!! wsc (talk) 13:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC)wsc I don't know any other things you could try, especially with the heat part which is abnormal where I live in the US. 13:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 There was a tornado warning posted, but thankfully, it busted...no tornadoes this time, even thought he risk remains slight for me today, though wsc (talk) 09:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC)wsc Re: Request I would love to do the request ,but a name can be retired by killed if the death total is above 99 fatalites then i can make your season from the only 16:20, July 1, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Then you can just retire Henri. 18:51, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 2017 Lake Michigan Cyclone Name List Can this be the 2017 Lake Michigan Cyclone Naname List *Andrea *Bobby *Cristina *Dennis *Erica *Franklin *Gustav *Isa *Josephine *Katrina *Lee *Maria *Nick *Odette *Rita *Sean *Tammy *Vince *Whiteney From 19:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Okay I'll change a few names: *Andrea *Bobby *Cristina *Dennis *Erica *Franklin *Gabriella *Harold *Isa *Joseph *Katrina *Lee *Maria *Nick *Odette *Paul *Rita *Sean *Tammy *Vince *Whitney I hope you like this list so it matches the boy/girl pattern. 18:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC)162 I`ll change a few names *Andrea *Bobby *Christina *Dennis *Erica *Franklin *Genni (New Female Spelling *Hugo *Isa *Jack *Katrina *Lee *Maria *Nick *Odette *Pilvin *Rita *Sean *Tammy *Vince *Whitney *i hope you love the list Version 3 i Changes some of your names to my idea of names used in your Season i will Also make the 2019 Name List too if you want from 19:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Douglas 2018 List is out: *Arnold *Benita *Cameron *Darby *Ezra *Fiona *Garfield *Holli *Isaiah *Jenisha *Kyzer *Laura *Mike *Nora *Oscar *Pamela *Rico *Sandra *Todd *Vera *Wilfred 20:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC)162 2019 Lake Michigan Cyclone Name List Here are the names that you can use if you want. *Allison *Bob *Claudia *Douglas *Ellie *Ferb *Georgia *Hankson *Imelda *Jerrie *Karrie *Lori *Mike *Nathana *Orange *Predator *Racheal *Sammy *Tanya *Vektor *Wendy io hope you like it from 20:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Okay! I'll change Nikhil, Opla, and Predator to Norbert, Odalys, and Polo. 20:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC)162 No change Nikhil to Nathana leaves the name Predator alone i`ll change Oplo to Orange